Memorias de un Black
by Maijo
Summary: Onshot. Slash suave. Al volver a Grimmaule Pace, Sirius encuentra una fotografía y comienza a recordar tiempos mejores.


**Memorias de un Black**

Volver a la casa de su madre no era fácil. Luego de doce largos y duros años las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. El olor de ese lugar le traía variedad de recuerdos: Ciertamente, la mayoría amargos.

Entrar otra vez a la que alguna vez fue su habitación, lo llenó de una nostalgia que pocas veces en su vida había sentido.

En las paredes aún estaban pegadas antiguas fotografías, Posters de los Stones, chicas desnudas y ellos: Sus amigos. Aquellos chicos con los que pasó su infancia y adolescencia. A lo que vio crecer, aquellos por los que sin pensarlo dos veces, habría dado u vida las veces que fuera necesario… aquellos chicos que amaba, en los que confiaba a ojos cerrados, con los que quebró infinidad de reglas. Con los que aprendió lo que realmente es tener una familia. Con ellos aprendió el valor de un silencio, lo importante de una carcajada, lo que significa la confianza. En síntesis, lo que es tener amigos verdaderos que no te juzgan.

Amigos que te acompañan pese a todo. Que te quieren y te aceptan con tus malas pulgas y tus chorradas. Los incapaces de traicionarte.

El último recuerdo. El último verano que pasaron juntos, en la casa de James. Junto al lago. Aún veía tan claramente esos días… Aún recordaba la sensación de quietud al sacarse esa fotografía. Él y james abrazados por los hombros, a su lado, con una de sus pocas, pero frescas sonrisas estaba Remus y sentado en el suelo, estaba Peter, también sonriendo.

Esa fue la última foto que se sacaron los cuatro. Pensar en eso le provocaba un inmenso vacío y un intenso peso en el estómago.

Eran tan felices… tan felices. Con toda la vida por delante, llenos de sueños, de ganas, de metas por cumplir. Pensar en eso ahora, simplemente se reducía a sueños rotos y falsas promesas.

Como extrañaba sus días de colegio en el viejo castillo. Cuando sonreír era tarea diaria y defender a tus amigos era ley. Cuando tus mayores preocupaciones se reducían sólo a los exámenes y a lo que harías en vacaciones. Cuando pasar una noche en vela incluía risas, escapadas nocturnas y cerveza de mantequilla con James. Cuando saltar reglas significaba acompañar a Remus toda la noche solamente para que no se sintiera abandonado durante sus transformaciones. Cuando la posibilidad de traiciones era casi nula… Si no fuera por el casi.

Si no fuera porque Peter fue demasiado débil. Si no fuera porque la vida es una cabrona y siempre le molesta que exista gente demasiado feliz y se la tiene que cagar… Si no fuera porque desconfió de Remus… Si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía doce años antes. Si no fuera porque el mal existe en todos lados y tarde o temprano nos afecta a todos… Si no fuera por… tantas cosas. Todo sería tan diferente…

Si no hubiese pasado todo lo que pasó, tal vez ahora podría mirar a su ahijado sin culpas, recordar sin dolor a James en cada cosa que chico hace. Mirar sus ojos sin sentir ganas de llorar al recordar a Lily. No habría gastado doce años de su vida en prisión. Tal vez, si Remus lo permitiera, podrían vivir juntos. Sí, juntos. Porque tardó en darse cuenta, pero finalmente lo supo: No importara el camino que tomara, siempre, todo lo conducía a él. Al chico de los ojos dorados. Al pausado, el siempre prudente, aquel que siempre tuvo la palabra justa en el momento indicado.

Remus. Su Remus.

El mismo que ahora estaba con su sobrina.

El Remus que nunca se enteraría de cuanto lo amaba Sirius Black.

El Remus que le tendió la mano cuando aún era un prófugo.

El que creyó en él pese a todo lo que se dijo del "Asesino de los Potter".

Aquel que le ofrece té en sus noches de insomnio, con el que comparte sus más preciados recuerdos.

El que le sonríe al desayuno.

El que lo encubre cuando desea estirar sus cuatros patas.

El que escucha pacientemente sus quejas y jamás lo manda al diablo.

Aquel por el que soportó doce años en Azkabán sólo para volver a verlo.

Aquel que ve cuando cierra sus ojos por las noches y en la mayoría de sus solitarias tardes.

Aquel que abrazaría eternamente y besaría hasta sacarle sangre de los labios.

Aquel que le enseñó la poesía de la licantropía.

Aquel que estaría condenado a amar por toda su existencia.

Por el resto de sus días. En silencio. Siempre… En silencio.


End file.
